encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Lira
- Diwani= - Former= }} |-|Armor= - Former= }} |-|Training= |-|Other= - Kambi= - Among Humans= - Young= }} | caption = | alias = Milagros *Mila *Kambi (formerly, under Ether's curse) | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = 1/4 Diwata 3/4 Sapiryan | kingdom = Lireo | position = Princess of Lireo Princess of Sapiro Luntaie (Savior) Administrative Assistant (temporary, formerly) Janitress (formerly) Dama (formerly, while in the effect of Ether's curse) | affiliation = Sang'gre | status = Resurrected | fightingstyle =Sword-fighting | weapon = Avatar (sword) Khopesh (formerly, while in the effect of Ether's curse) | powers = Aerokinesis Speed Teleporation | actor = Mikee Quintos Chlaui Malayao (young Lira) | debut = Episode 16; Chapter 19 | death = Episode 57; Chapter 29 | revival = Episode 59 | final = }} Sang'gre is the daughter Amihan, former Queen of Lireo, and Ybrahim, King of Sapiro. Switched in infancy with her cousin Mira, she grew up in the human world. Upon completing her quest, Lira becomes a full-fledged Sang'gre by rightEpisode 149 Lira is the sole heiress to the thrones of Lireo and Sapiro by birthright. But she was set aside by her mother, Amihan, in favor of Danaya because she is perceived as unprepared for the role for now.Episode 146, as per Alena Upon the ascension of her father, Ybrahim, as king of new Sapiro, she became heiress presumptive, as her father's only child.Episode 148 She is designated by Emre, the supreme deity of Encantadia, as the second Luntaie - the instrument to unify the estranged daughters of Queen Minea and restore peace in Encantadia as seen by Cassiopea and Ades. Lira has a very limited English vocabulary. She sometimes uses gay lingo. According to Mira, "Lira" is a type of gem.Episode 38 Appearance Upon arriving at Encantadia, Cassiopea gave her purple training gear and cloak. Lira then received a golden battle armor from Vish'ka in recognition of her courage. Unlike her mother and aunts, she simply wears the golden armor over her purple robes. A lambana, the emblem of Lireo is depicted at the center of this armor while two sarangays, emblem of Sapiro, are depicted at the shoulder pads of the armor. Her armor was upgraded to adopt silver and blue in her color scheme - similar to her mother's signature color. Lira was then given light-blue gown and an ornate coronet by Pirena, who was pretending to be Amihan. While she is in effect of Ether's curse (which made everybody within Encantadia forget about her) even after she reverted back from her sarangay form, Amihan made her dama and she wears a dama outfit with the same design as that originally worn by Gurna. Upon the lifting of the curse of Ether, Lira wore a light blue dress, similar to the shades adopted by her mother, and a golden circlet - similar to Mira. She also adopted purple as part of her color scheme. This dress is similar to what her grandaunt, Amihan, wore when she visited Queen MineaEpisode 1 After liberating Lireo once more from the hands of Hathoria, Lira wore a new coronet ornate with circular purple gemsEpisode 143. After many years, upon succeeding Cassiopea's test, Lira dons a blue regal gown similar to the former gown of her Ashti Alena. Personality Raised in the mortal world, Lira grew up lacking the social grace of a homegrown Encantada. As such, she talks in slang or fashion, much to the confusion of Encantados who hear her. Lira's upbringing from her foster parents, Dado and Amanda, made her humble and hardworking. Amanda groomed her to be a cheerful and kind woman; resulting her to make fun even in the most precarious situations. Imaw, after Lira confronted her parents regarding her participation to the skirmish with Hathoria, believes that Lira's qualities are fitting that of a Queen of Lireo and he will not be surprised if this is the reason why Emre did not bless Amihan with other childrenEpisode 87. She sometimes gets annoyed on how overprotective her parents is to her - since Amihan and Ybrahim were not able to care for Lira over a long period of time. Ybrahim commented that Lira's personality may originate from her royal Sapiryan and Diwata heritageEpisode 87. Unlike her cousin, Mira, Lira is an optimist; she is hoping that peace will be restored in Encantadia and defeat Hagorn without using arms - something that Mira dismisses. Lira is very slow to anger but when provoked may unleash her wrath - such as Lira's reaction of Berto blackmailing her. She felt enraged and betrayed by her own ashtis after the death of Amihan - especially when she found out that Danaya hid the plan from herEpisode 139. Lira seems to inherit some traits from her mother and ashtis. Being selfless as her mother, Amihan; her heart being full of love just like her Ashti Alena; being gutsy, stubborn, and brave just like her Ashti Danaya; being resourceful and prideful just like her Ashti Pirena. Emre, however, said that, unlike other beings, Lira is not thirsty for power - even when offered another brilyante that could match the power of the Sang'gresEpisode 117. Lira easily gives her trust, especially to those she considers as family - like Pirena, which Imaw is worried of but Amihan rebuffs him about it since she considers this as a valuable traitEpisode 128. Episode 131 shows Lira disliking war and conflict (she would rather be eaten again by a dragon or face the bathalumans) as she prefers a more peaceful resolution to achieve her end to restore peace in Encantadia; something Mira is not really fond of.Episode 131 Lira has deep affections and love for her mother, Amihan, that she is willing to do everything for her and die with her if need beEpisode 134. The demise of Amihan broke her heart to the point she questioned whether or not Amihan really loved her; but her hope was revived upon learning from her father, Ybrahim, that Amihan may return as an ivtreEpisode 140. Her grief boosted her desire to avenge her mother's death and agreed to her Ashti Pirena's offer to train her in combat. Despite being far from Encantadia since birth, Lira prioritizes the welfare of the continent above anything else; she loathes the idea of selfishness over Encantadia as seen in some episodes - a trait she inherited from her mother, Amihan, and her grandmother, Minea. Her compassion to her fellow Diwatas was evidenced when she condoled with them upon the death of their loved ones during the war; she also assisted in cleaning the floors of the throne room despite her royal status as Princess of Lireo and heir presumptiveEpisode 143. Lira's alternate names for others Having been raised in the human world, Mila has developed some antics as part of her speech. Lira has a habit of calling Encantados and her fellow humans names: *Muyak - alitaptap (firefly)Episode 48 and kulisap (insect)Episode 50, BFF (Best Flying Friend)Episode 75 *Mulawin - birdmanEpisode 59 *Bandido - taong mukhang espasol (rice cake man)Episode 61 *Kalasag (Ybarro) - Batman *Cassiopea - Model na diwata (fairy model)Episode 70, Tita Cassiopea (Auntie Cassiopea)Episode 149 *Former Carcero prisoners - Samahan ng mga Frog (group of frogs)Episode 73 *Hitano - pasaway na bouncer (stubborn bouncer)Episode 77 *Kahlil - Cute Curly BoyEpisode 84 *Imaw - Mamaw (monster)Episode 85 *Banak and Nakba - MinionsEpisode 85 *Paopao - Taba (fat boy)Episode 93 *Ether - Bwisit na ahas (vexatious snake) and Oversized na uod (oversized worm)Episode 95 *Evades - Taong sibuyas (onion man)Episode 98 *Pirena - Celia Rodriguez ng Encantadia (Celia Rodriguez of Encantadia)Episode 103, Ashti kong masungit (my surly aunt)Episode 121 *Arde - Higanteng Tuko (giant gecko); Panginoon ng mga Epal at mga Trolls (Lord of meddlers and trolls); Dragon na Kokak (croak dragon)Episode 116 *Mira - Bessy (best friend)Episode 120 *Hagorn - ungas (stupid)Episode 129 *Hadezar - zombieEpisode 137 *Amihan - mother dearestEpisode 143 History Infancy Minea prayed to Emre for a suitable mate for Queen Amihan, her daughter. Ybarro was chosen by the butterfly sent by Emre, and he meets Amihan in a dream. Through it, Amihan became pregnant. All Lireo rejoiced at the news. Just before Lira was born, Minea gets shot by an archer, killing her. Amihan pursues the assassin, but she had to return home because it is time to give birth to Lira. Her mother and her aunts rejoiced at her birth, saying that though they had lost their mother, a new heir had been born. When Ybarro visited Alena in the palace and learned that Lira had been conceived through a dream, he realized the implication that he is Lira's father. When Pirena returned to Lireo, she was forgiven by Queen Amihan. Danaya did not believe in her sister's sincerity, and invoked the power of the Earth Gem to prevent Pirena from ever hurting Lira. Alena invoked the power of the Water Gem to make Lira pure of heart but strong. Infant Lira was left in the care of Ades. Ades was devoted to her new charge, but Gurna succeeds in duping her to leave Lira for a while. Pirena switches her daughter with a niece, casting a spell on Mira to make her resemble Lira (at least in infancy). She takes Lira away. In the forest, Pirena attempted to kill Lira, but fails because of the protection given by Danaya. Pirena decides to leave Lira in the human world. Muyak sees everything and follows them. Muyak was trapped with Lira in the human world when Pirena returned to Encantadia and closed the portal. The infant Lira was found by a childless couple, Amanda and Dado, who decided to adopt her as "Milagros" (Miracle), with the nickname "Mila." Childhood Mila grew up loved by her adoptive parents. Muyak would appear to Mila and no one else, and told Mila not to tell anyone else about her. The fortune-teller Flora tells Amanda to beware of Mila, for she is "different" from them. A day before Mila's birthday, she played with her friends over a bridge. Mila almost fell, but she was rescued by Dado. But Dado slipped and fell to the water, where he drowned. She cries when Dado's body was found. At Dado's wake, Flora reminds Berto, Amanda's brother, of her warning about Mila. Amanda starts blaming Mila for Dado's death. Berto attempts to drive Mila away, but she refused. He attempted to hit her with his belt, but she vanished. Berto freaks out and becomes convinced that Mila is demonic. He returns home and prepares stuff to hunt Mila down. Muyak explains to Mila that she is a Sang'gre, a powerful type of diwata, and had undergone her banyuhay (metamorphosis), using her first power as a Sang'gre — teleportation. Muyak explains that Mila actually came from Encantadia. Mila believes her, and begs the portal of Asnamon to open. Later, Berto tries to attack Mila, but Amanda manages to stop him. Amanda finally warms up to Mila again. Anthony Mila grew up assisting Amanda in selling clothes on the street. Sometimes they were apprehended by policemen, but Mila uses her powers to teleport away. Muyak taught Mila rudimentary combat skills. At one time, Mila and Amanda were caught in a drunken brawl, but Mila manages to save Amanda by moving very fast. Amanda now knows that Mila really had powers. Amanda authorized Mila to look for a place they could rent, so they could continue selling without being bothered by the police. A young man named Anthony saw her about to get hit by a vehicle, so he pushes her out of the way. Mila moves very fast and saves Anthony just in time, before he gets hit. There was mutual attraction between them. Berto, who had been stalking Mila to get evidence of her powers, manages to capture the scene on video. Mira and Amihan Mila was running away from the police to avoid being blamed for a snatching incident. She bumps into Mira, who had crossed the Tree of Asnamon. Mila apologized to her but continued running when the police came close. Mila later bumps into Amihan. Amihan asked for assistance in finding her daughter. Amihan was charmed by Mila. Mila tried to help her as much as she could, but Amihan sees Mira eventually. Amihan thanks Mila and leaves. Muyak later tells Mila that the portal had reopened, so they should cross it as soon as possible. Mila hesitated for a moment because of Amanda, but Muyak told her they could return later. But when they arrived, the portal was already closed. Sickness of Amanda When Mila returned home, she saw Amanda unconscious. In the hospital, they learned that Amanda suffered from a heatstroke. Amanda refused to get a proper check up, thinking that it would be a waste of money. With some urging from Berto, Mila decides to steal. Using her powers, she snatched the bag that had been snatched by another snatcher. Amanda was not pleased by Mila's crime, saying that she would never make use of such money. Mila tried to have the money returned, but Berto had already spent it. Mila goes to church and asked forgiveness for what she had done. When Mila was about to leave the church, she encountered Pirena, who tried to kill her. Mila introduced herself as the princess of Lireo, but Pirena persisted in attacking. The protection of the Earth Gem endured, protecting her from Pirena's attacks. Defeated, Pirena leaves. Mila tells this incident to Muyak, who was sure that it was Pirena. Amanda later makes Mila promise never to use her powers to do bad things again. Work Mila decides to look for work so that she could support the family. Running away from the police, Berto passes the bag he snatched to Mila. The police arrested Mila, who was unable to teleport since Anthony was present. Anthony's friend Dina insisted on filing charges, so Mila was imprisoned. She was later released when Dina decided to withdraw the charges against her, thanks to Anthony. Mila was able to find a job in Anthony's company, but since she finished high school, she was appointed as an Administrative Assistant in Marketing, a department held by Dina. She was later demoted to a Janitress, due to Dina's antics. Period of Peace under Hara Danaya Upon receiving instructions from Bathalang Emre and her mother, Amihan, Lira proceeded in training with the art of the sword guided by her Ashti Pirena but due to the trauma of the sword killing her mother, Lira decided to be trained in strengthening her innate power by her Ashti AlenaEpisode 148. After many years, Lira, together with her cousin, Mira, was able to pass Cassiopea's test, giving them the right to be called Sang'gres. Her training resulted her to become proficient in unleashing elemental projectiles, sonokinesis, and aerokinesis. Her father, Rama Ybrahim, gave her a gold and silver shield with a sapphire stone as her additional armor to protect herself. Abilities Powers Lira has the ability of superhuman speed, currently the only character with this ability shown so far. It can be implied that Lira can use aerokinesis even without the powers of the Air Gem; when Berto threatened to blackmail her, a sudden gush of wind began to encircle the area where Lira isEpisode 39 - though this came from her anger. Lira has acquired at least three blessings: *Earth Gem Blessing: Lira is protected from earth-based weapons.Episode 17 In Episode 92, Alena said that the protection is not only against Pirena, but against anyone.But some characters, such as Gurna and Asval, continue to claim that they could hurt Lira, without actually trying to do it. There are known exceptions: **Vulnerability during the state of ivictus: A weakness inherent in the invisibility aspect of the ivictus ability is the nullification of protective spells and blessings. Hagorn exploited this fact and managed to kill Lira. **Kahlil, who had been blessed by Pirena with the ability to kill Lira, through the Water Gem **Any weapon of divine origin as long as it was not forged using minerals from Encantadia. A Hadezar was able to harm Lira because their weapons are made from BalaakEpisode 142. *Water Gem Blessing: Lira's voice could calm animals. Danaya attributes it to the Water Gem.Episode 55 Revoked by Alena in Episode 92. Lira's normal voice was restored in Episode 98, but it is unknown if it still has its soothing power. Later, Lira uses her voice to pulverize the rocks as part of the training, which impressed Alena. *Devas Blessing: Granted by Ades in afterlife, its actual powers are as yet unknown, but its nature is protective.Episode 59 Possibly, it covers the ivictus vulnerability of Sang'gres, which caused Lira's death. Lira became very proficient in using aerokinesis and sonokinesis to the point she did not need wield the Avatar as her primary weaponEpisode 149. Other skills Lira received basic combat skills with Muyak, but she doesn't seem to be proficient in it when compared to the Encantados of Encantadia. Her combat skills are improving after Mira trained her; Lira can wield her sword more proficiently and was able to face six Hadezars - killing three during their battleEpisode 137. Due to her intense desire to avenge her mother's death, Lira accepted her Ashti Pirena's offer to train her in the art of combatEpisode 141. Despite becoming more proficient with the sword due to Pirena's guidance, she would rather strengthen her innate magical power due to the fact that a sword killed her mother. She is also trained by her Ashti Alena to strengthen her inherent vocal powerEpisode 148. Her long stay at Encantadia made her more literate with Enchan and Enchan script. Weaponry Upon her arrival at Encantadia, Lira was given a golden sword named Avatar by Cassiopea as a gift. Her golden armor was fashioned by the master blacksmith Vish'ka. Her armor color is later upgraded into silver and black with light blue cape, vaguely similar to her mother's armor. Lira has given by her father the Air Shield for defense upon becoming a Sang'gre. Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Adoptive family Songs of Lira *Episode 55 - Ang Awit ni LiraThe title of the song was originally "Pangarap ni Lira," sung by Jennylyn Mercado when she portrayed Lira in the original Encantadia series. *Episode 120 - Lira's Christmas song Trivia *Lira and her cousin, Mira, were conceived on the same night. They were born on the same night that their grandmother, Minea, died. *Lira's ancestry indicates that she is more of a Sapiryan than a diwata. Both her parents belong to Sapiryan royalty. *Recent Philippine jurisprudence grants Mila Filipino citizenship, on the presumption that foundlings found in the Philippines have Filipino parents (jus sanguinis principle). *Lira is 18 years old since Episode 25. This was hinted in Episode 31, and stated explicitly in Episode 71. *Wahid has an obvious liking to Lira. This is a radical change from the original Encantadia series where Lira is paired with Anthony, without any romantic relationship with Wahid. *Klea Pineda has originally auditioned for the role of Lira before it went to Mikee Quintos, while the Muyak role went to Pineda instead. *By Episode 115, Lira becomes the first character to have met all three deities, after meeting Arde. She had previously encountered Ether and Emre, but Emre had been disguised each time. Lira is the first living diwata whom Emre revealed himselfEpisode 117 *Lira, perhaps out of ignorance, and of her frustration against the two, is the only being in Encantadia who openly insults Ether and Arde - calling them names - much to the displeasure of the two bathalumans. *Lira supports three love teams: YbrAmihan, DanQuil and MirAnthony. She is instrumental in drawing each pair closer together. *In Devas, Emre confided to Kahlil that Lira will be successful in her mission in Encantadia in the near future. This may be the reason why Ether hated Lira since, as Luntaie, she will be the instrument to reconcile the daughters of Minea. *Lira prefers an alternative yet peaceful method to restore peace in Encantadia, a complete anti-thesis of Ether's desire to sow chaos in the realm through wars until all of Emre's worshipers are killed; this implies the Luntaie's characteristic as the chief opposer to Ether and ArdeEpisode 131 *Amihan and Lira had similar predicaments during their temporary stay at Devas. Amihan was offered by Emre with a great reward, for being the noblest Queen of Lireo, and to be with her deceased parents, Raquim and Minea, which she refused for the sake of EncantadiaEpisode 140. Lira faced similar temptations when she was offered wealth and power by Emre but she refused for the sake of her loved ones at Encantadia. *As a tribute to her late mother, Lira adopted Amihan's signature of spinning her sword during combatEpisode 142. *Lira's new armor seems to be a tribute to the original armor of Amihan in Encantadia (2005). Notes * Sang'gre photo of Lira is taken from the Instagram account of Mikee Quintos (@mikeequintos) who portrays Sang'gre Lira. Photo should be credited to her or @dinolazaro References Category:Sapiryan Category:Mixed ancestry Category:Main character